


Look What the Cat Dragged In

by Shapeshifter99



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Cats, Dorian being adorable, Fluff, M/M, Slight angst near the end, and John also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshifter99/pseuds/Shapeshifter99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John says he isn't a cat person. Dorian doesn't believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What the Cat Dragged In

**Author's Note:**

> I think that John is secretly a cat person, but he's a bit resentful because he's allergic (like me!). Dorian catches on, of course. Enjoy!

Dorian’s learned that John Kennex, whether he wishes it or not, is actually a big softie.

It isn’t evident, at first. In fact, it was downright subtle. They were on a case; genetically modified animals being turned into feral beasts that were slowly infesting the garbage dumps. They’d only caught wind of it after a frightened civilian called animal services, saying that their cat was suddenly much bigger, with claws and teeth to match. After examining the former pet, the police were called thanks to evidence of foul play.

Captain Maldonado called them in, and patiently explained that someone was illegally kidnapping house pets and modifying them to attack and infect humans and other animals.

“Great.” John groans, running a hand through his hair. “Looks like we’ve got splicers on our hands.”

At Dorian’s questioning look, Kennex scowls and waves his hand. “Bioshock reference.”

The android quickly looks it up, but seeing it’s only an old video game, he lets it go, and turns to Maldonado. “Are you sure this case would be best-suited for us, Captain?” He asks carefully. “After all, Detective Kennex is allergic to felines.”

Maldonado nods, while John starts to protest. “True. But we don’t have anyone else, and as far as I can understand, it’s not a serious allergy. Right, Detective?”

John nods, sending Dorian a disgruntled look. “Right. It’s pretty much like I have a cold when I’m exposed.”

Dorian glances at his partner, but shrugs his shoulders. “Alright then.”

“Good.” Maldonado says, leaning back in her chair. “You’re going in with two cops and several MXs as backup. You need to neutralize the scientist, and any grunts he has with him to protect his lab. Once that’s over with, we can extract the animals that haven’t been modified yet, check them over and return them to their owners.”

“And what about the ones that have already been modified?” Dorian questions, feeling a pang of pity for the animals.

Maldonado drums her fingers against her desk in thought. “We’ll examine them, see what we can do.” She says, but doesn’t offer any more than that.

“Okay.” John says, sounding a bit... Miffed.

Dorian shoots his partner a glance and analyses him, just in case. It’s become a habit of his, since that one incident where John was mad at him for an entire day and Dorian hadn’t realized it because he was too afraid to scan him to deduce his emotions.

As he thought, Kennex is exuding the typical signs of anger and irritation. Nothing big, so Dorian ignores it. “Let’s go!” He says, keeping his voice chipper as he exits Maldonado’s office.

John begins to grumble under his breath, but follows the synthetic, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

\---

The laboratory is located in the industrial district, in an abandoned warehouse that on sight, looks pretty rickety. Dorian and John lead the way in, wary of meeting any resistance, but the ‘scientist’ who’d set up shop here had apparently thought that they’d be perfectly safe.

The inside is sleek and sterilized, going by Dorian’s scanners, more like a hospital rather than a warehouse. Its true nature is well-masked from the outside, and despite himself, the synthetic can’t help but marvel at the ingenuity it would take to pull this off.

The first room they enter is some type of storage room. There are cabinets lining the walls, which John takes a moment to peer into for a heartbeat before moving on.

“We can come back later for the evidence.” He tells Dorian before exiting the room, closely followed by his partner.

The next two rooms are similar, filled with files and scientific research that Dorian takes a moment to scan before they move on. Finally, Dorian detects some signs of life, and beckons John to his side. The detective tenses minutely, his slackening hands suddenly gripping his gun tighter as he rejoins the synthetic.

“Here,” Dorian says, nodding his head towards the next door. “Small lifeforms. Reptiles, I think.” He adds as he realizes that these animals are cold-blooded.

John nods his head and relaxes his attack posture before pressing his gloved finger against the button to open the door. It slides open with a small hiss, and John steps inside. Dorian follows, his eyes widening as he takes in the room.

It’s large and spacious, reminiscent of the clean rooms that are found in pet adoption centers. Glass cages line the walls, are stacked on the tables and Dorian notices several terrariums installed beneath some of the counters. Reptiles of all sorts inhabit the cages. Dorian immediately identifies non-lethal frogs, several chameleons and iguanas, a large variety of snakes (the largest of which being a boa constrictor lounging in a terrarium), like corn snakes and ball pythons, geckos, tortoises, bearded dragons... Possibly any type of reptile you could think of.

“Wow.” John mutters, not sounding too keen.

“Yes, fascinating.” Dorian replies stepping closer to one of the cages. The milk snake inhabiting it slithers away as quickly as it can, an unusual response for a house pet, and curls itself up at the far corner, hissing weakly. The synthetic frowns, and scans the snake for a moment. His frown deepens as he pulls back and glances at several of the other reptiles and analyzes them too.

“John...” He calls out to the other detective, who’s crouched in front of a terrarium containing two geckos. They’ve skittered away from John’s curious gaze, and their trembling is visible through the glass.

“Yeah?” Kennex says, tearing his gaze away from the lizards.

“All of these animals have been mistreated and malnourished.” The synthetic says grimly, watching as a viper in a terrarium at the other end of the room rear its head and spit at them. “Look at how they’re reacting to our presence. And their skin is much duller than it should be, while their dilation isn’t responding properly. Not to mention I don’t see any food or water sources in the actual terrariums.”

John nods, and steps away from the terrarium with the geckos, and Dorian can tell by the minute tremble of his spine that the reptiles are not something he enjoys. “Yeah. I’ll call Paul, let him know which room we’re in.”

“Alright.” Dorian says, scanning the viper warily. His analysis of the reptile shows that although it still has its fangs, it isn’t producing any lethal venom.

John calls the other detective, quickly summarizing the state of the animals in crisp words as he watches the reptiles with obvious unease. Dorian notes his reaction down, and puts it in the file ‘Things John Doesn’t Like’, along with children, cats and people touching his coffee.

John ends the call, a scowl on his face, and he beckons to Dorian. “Come on. Other rooms we need to check out. Paul’s on his way with a few MXs to examine them further.”

Dorian nods in agreement and stands back as his partner brushes past him to leave the room. The android follows closely, raising his gun once again. The hallway is still quiet and empty, and it unnerves Dorian in an unusual way. He’s unused to such quiet, normally surrounded by the chatter of police officers or the sounds of Rudy’s inventions fritzing in the background of the lab. But here, the silence is all-encompassing, settling on Dorian like an almost physical weight.

“You okay?” John asks, and Dorian blinks. He’s been standing still for some time now, sharp ears straining to hear anything other than his partner’s smooth breathing, or the steady beating of his heart that sounds as loud as a drum in the silence.

“I-Yeah.” He says, nodding his head and watching with wry amusement as John’s expression turns sceptical. “Seriously. I’m fine.”

“Uh-huh.” The detective mutters, his fingers flexing around his gun.

Dorian resists the urge to roll his eyes and starts to walk forward steadily. The next few rooms are like the first; bare of lifeforms and filled with files or scientific equipment. In one, they find some dismembered parts of a few lizards, and a shedded snake skin.

John suppresses another shudder, one that Dorian can tell travels all the way down his spine, and exits the room. At the next door, they have more luck. Dorian stops, and John does the same, waiting tensely as the synthetic scans the room.

“More animals.” Dorian reports before opening the door.

This time, it’s birds, of all shapes, sizes and colors that are trapped within metal cages all around the room. These ones seem to have been genetically modified already; a small canary throws itself into a frenzy at the sight of the cops, throwing itself at the cage in a manic attempt to attack them. When Dorian scans it more closely, he realizes that the bird has sharp teeth and that its eyes are too dilated to be normal.

“Holy-” He hears John swear, and turns towards the detective, gun already raised. He relaxes when he realizes that the detective is simply inspecting a peregrine falcon, who’s left leg has been replaced with one of metal, a crude invention for this time period.

“Did Maldonado tell you what this guy wants them for?” John says, hazel eyes wide as he stares at the bird who’s currently hissing at him in warning.

Dorian brings up the case files he downloaded and zips through them quickly. “No.” He responds finally. “She came to the conclusion that he was simply experimenting on them. If they defected, he released them, and let them return to their owners.”

“All screwed up.” John adds, watching with trepidation as a parrot’s feathers fluff up, revealing a small pinprick in the center of its chest and screeches at him.

“These modifications seem to suggest military intent.” Dorian says, stepping closer to the parrot and scanning the small puncture in its chest. “He’s been implementing other animal DNA and robotics for them to suit his needs.”

“Huh.” John says. “Well, looks like Frankenstein won’t get his chance to rule the world or whatever.” He shoots Dorian a grin, and the synthetic feels himself smile in response.

“We haven’t found any mammals, though.” Dorian continues. “And the case file says that the majority of pets stolen were either cats or dogs.”

“Yeah, well, we just need to keep looking.” John says before bringing out his phone to dial Richard.

\---

Finally, they come across the scientist. He’s in what appears to be his main laboratory, chock full of illegally obtained scientific equipment, and just about to operate on a small, helpless tortoiseshell kitten.

“Put your hands up.” John says coolly, aiming with perfect precision for the guy’s chest.

The man obviously wasn’t expecting any opposition, and lets out a helpless little squeak before raising his hands above his head, dropping the syringe he held in one hand and allowing the cat to escape. It scrambles off the table as quickly as it can, its movements lethargic (Dorian guesses that he was using a somnifer on the poor animal) and makes a beeline for a counter nearby.

“You know, for someone who’s apparently a genius, you can be really, really stupid.” John says condescendingly. “Get on the ground.”

Dorian sends a message to Richard’s MX, alerting it to their position and that they have the scientist. He receives an affirmative in response, and watches, with no small amount of satisfaction, as John cuffs the scientist’s hands.

“Well, at least we know we can’t give him any pets for therapy.” The detective says, standing back with his gun still trained on the scientist, who’s a quivering, sobbing mess on the floor.

“Detective Paul and his MXs are on their way, John.” Dorian informs him as he walks over and picks up the syringe that the man was about to inject into the kitten.

“Good.” John replies, eyes fixed on the scientist. “Can you figure out what that stuff is?”

Dorian presses the needle into his skin and sends the data to Rudy to be analyzed. “I’ve sent it to Rudy.” He says, turning towards John.

The detective nods. “‘Kay.”

Paul and three MXs burst into the room barely a heartbeat later. “We found some assistants in the basement.” He informs them. “I’ve got a team coming over to take care of the animals.”

“Good. Take this guy downtown.” John says, imitating a New York drawl.

Dorian doesn’t bother to suppress his eye roll this time. At the movement, John shoots the synthetic a smirk, but doesn’t try to apologize for the frankly horrible accent.

“We’ll take it from here.” Richard says, grabbing the scientist by the collar and jerking him upright.

Dorian nods. “Alright.” He spots John staring over at the counters with a small frown on his face. “John?”

“I’m gonna get the cat.” The detective says decidedly before walking over to the counter that the kitten disappeared under.

Dorian raises an eyebrow, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, but quickly smoothes it into impassiveness when John shoots him a wary glance, apparently sensing the android’s good humor.

Dorian continues to watch as John kneels by the counter and then presses his body against the floor so he can peer underneath it. A heartbeat later, he lets out a loud sneeze, and Dorian has to stifle his laugh.

John turns around and glares at him, and Dorian sends him a sheepish smile in apology. The detective returns his gaze to the small crack beneath the counter, and wrinkles his nose in what Dorian knows is an attempt to keep from sneezing.

“C’mere.” John coaxes, reaching a hand out gently. “‘S okay. I won’t hurt you.”

Dorian scans the counter with heat vision, and immediately spots the kitten through the layers of steel and plastic. It’s smaller than he can recall, and is currently cowering away from the hand John is showing it, palm up in a subconscious effort to get the animal to trust him.

John wriggles his fingers. “Come on now. I promise I won’t-” He’s interrupted by a violent sneeze, and Dorian sees the kitten’s form flinch away.

“Sorry, sorry.” John says, peering under the counter at the kitten. “But it’s not my fault I’m allergic.” All the while he’s talking, the detective keeps his voice calm and soothing as he slowly stretches forward.

The kitten isn’t moving away, which is a good sign, but isn’t making any effort to move forward either.

“Seriously.” John says, his tone low and coaxing. “If you want help, all you gotta do is come forward.”

“It’s a cat, Kennex.” Richard calls out from where he’s pushing the scientist out the door. “Not a person.”

“Does it look like I care?” John grunts, stretching forward another inch. His voice becomes soothing again. “Come on now, just a little bit farther-” John grins and pulls back, the small tortoiseshell cat in his hand.

Dorian immediately notices that John’s sinuses are becoming irritated, along with increased blood flow. The detective’s eyes are slightly red, another allergic reaction, and Dorian steps forward to take the cat from him. But at the aborted movement, John brings the kitten up to his chest, holding it with both hands, and Dorian relents from taking the cat away from the detective.

“See now, that wasn’t so hard.” John croons down at the ball of fluff in his arms before sneezing violently.

Dorian smiles.

\---

To the detective’s dismay, the kitten is quickly taken away from him to be analyzed and tested for any problems, despite Dorian’s assurance of its health. It takes a while for John to stop sneezing, and once he does, he immediately starts looking dejected at the loss of his little friend.

“I’ve heard that pets are good for therapy.” Dorian says conversationally as John drives him to Rudy’s so he can charge.

John grunts, and grabs a tissue with one hand to blow his nose. “I’m allergic.” He says sullenly. “I couldn’t own a cat, even if I wanted to.”

Dorian watches John carefully for a few more minutes, until the detective pulls up outside the old library that had become Rudy’s hidey-hole. When the synthetic doesn’t make a move to get out of the car, John sighs and reaches across Dorian to open the door, the smell of his cologne and underneath, the scent of pure John. The synthetic only has time to take a whiff before John is pulling back, and gestures outside.

“I’ll see you in a few days?” The detective says, phrasing it as a question.

Dorian smiles as he remembers that they have the next three days off. “Of course, John.” He reassures. “Until then.”

John’s mouth quirks up in a half-smile. “Later.”

Dorian gets out of the car and slams the door shut, already walking inside before he can hear the familiar sound of John’s car pulling away. He strolls into the main section of the library, whizzing and phitzing sounds filling the air.

\---

The next day, Dorian goes to John’s home, a satisfied smile on his face and a large box in his arms. He already knows the apartment entry code, and lets himself in without a fuss.

After making his way up the stairs (something John always takes his time to act incredulous about, since there’s also an elevator), he knocks on the door firmly, awkwardly grasping the box in his free arm.

He waits patiently outside, knowing that it’ll take approximately three minutes for John to stumble out of bed, pull on a bathrobe and grumble his way to the door. He’s silently counting down to zero when the door opens with a sharp jerk, revealing a bleary-eyed and stubbled John Kennex.

“Dorian?” The detective grunts. “You do realize it’s our day off, right?”

“Yeah, but I assumed that you wouldn’t be doing anything until at least four in the afternoon.” Dorian says cheerfully, walking in as John steps aside.

John groans, and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Ugh. If you were an MX, I’d shoot you right now.”

Dorian lets out a thoughtful hum. “Well, I think that since you like me, you wouldn’t really want to, no matter how early I wake you.”

John glares at him, but doesn’t try to contradict the synthetic. Dorian grins again, wider this time and then says mischievously, “Aren’t you going to ask what’s in the box.”

“Not sure I want to know.” John says, eyeing the box warily as he places it on John’s table.

“Don’t worry, it won’t kill you.” Dorian says cheerfully. “Oh, and here, take this.” He hands the reluctant detective a small box.

John inspects it. “What is it?” He asks, his hazel eyes raising to meet Dorian’s.

“Medication.” Dorian says promptly, but raises his hand when indignation crosses John’s face. “Not the kind you think. It’s allergy medication. New stuff.”

John stares at him. “Why the hell did you get me allergy medication?”

“Open the box.” Dorian says instead of answering the question, trying to keep his face impassive and not let his huge grin show.

The detective glances between him and the box, before finally walking over to it with an impatient sigh. The box is simple cardboard, without any tape holding the top closed, and a few holes poked into the sides. With a scowl on his face, John flips the flaps out of the way, and stops.

His eyes widen, and he glances up at Dorian, then back down into the box. The android can’t help but smirk and strolls over to the detective, his actions nonchalant. In the box, staring up at John and Dorian with soulful amber eyes, is the tortoiseshell kitten that John rescued from the scientist.

The detective stares for a moment before his nose wrinkles up and he sneezes. After the action, he stares at Dorian. “You got me a cat?”

“The allergy medication is extremely effective, and 86.4 percent of the users soon developed their own immunity to the allergic reactions they suffered.” Dorian says, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth once again as the kitten lets out a small mewl.

“Oh.” John says, his gaze sliding towards the box of medication. “Thanks?”

“I noticed how you enjoyed the presence of the kitten on our last case.” Dorian adds, reaching down to rub the cat’s ears. “I thought that she’d be good for you, and once she was checked out as clean and put up for adoption, I got her for you.”

“She, huh?” John says, glancing down at the innocent-looking feline.

“Yes.” Dorian says, shifting in embarrassment before adding reluctantly, “I can take her back, if you want.”

“What? No!” John’s gaze snaps back to the synthetic. His tone softens as he adds, “No. Thanks, Dorian.”

The android feels a pleasant buzz of electricity crackle through his body at the affection in his tone, and he wonders that if he was human, he would have blushed. “It’s no problem.”

They stare at each other for a few more moments as John’s stare turns speculative, until the kitten lets out a loud meow, apparently disgruntled at being forgotten.

John turns his attention back to her and scolds gently, “Okay, okay. Jesus, I can already tell you’re going to be pushing me around.

The kitten lets out a happy purr, and contortions herself so she can rub her head against the detective’s sleeve.

“She likes you.” Dorian, watching in amusement as John cradles the cat closer in his arms.

“Hmm.” John says, letting out a surprised noise as the kitten clambers out of his arms and somehow makes her way onto his shoulder.

Dorian lets out a laugh at the sight of John Kennex, toughest man in the precinct, with an adorable cat on his shoulder. John gives him a disgruntled look, but makes no move to push the feline off.

“What are you going to call her?” Dorian asks, stepping closer to John so he can pet the kitten, whose purring somehow becomes louder.

“Uh,” John manages to say as the cat clambers up onto his head and manages to balance perfectly in the bristly mess of the detective’s hair. “I dunno.” His nose wrinkles up, and Dorian reaches up to remove the kitten just before he lets out a loud sneeze.

“You might want to take that medication.” Dorian says, his voice affectionate and teasing as he caresses the cat.

“Yeah... Yeah.” John says, grabbing the medication and looking at it doubtfully. As he’s reading the tiny writing on the back, he asks, “What do you think she should be called?”

Dorian stares down at the innocent-looking cat in his arms and contemplates her for a moment. “She looks like a Tessa to me.” He says decidedly.

John’s pulled out the dispenser and throws back one pill dry. “Tessa, huh?”

“Yes.” Dorian says, tickling the kitten’s chin.

John puts the dispenser down and stares at the feline with an arched eyebrow. After a heartbeat, he nods his head approvingly. “Tessa it is.”

Dorian smiles, and Tessa lets out a happy purr before head-butting the synthetic’s hand.

\---

The next time Dorian sees Tessa is about a week and a half later (actually one week, three days, four hours and thirty-two minutes, but who’s counting?), when the android goes to get John for their next case.

He lets himself into John’s home, and isn’t surprised to see that John isn’t awake yet, even though it’s already nine in the morning. There’s an abandoned carton of thai noodles on the table, and a small bowl of milk on the floor that makes Dorian grin widely when he spots them, and he feels affection unfurl in his chest as he realizes how John’s truly taking care of Tessa.

The android slowly strolls to where he can hear the detective’s loud snoring, and takes the time to appreciate the homely nature of the apartment. Compared to Rudy’s home (which is cluttered with mechanical parts and tools but lacks a sense of comfort), John’s place is clean and bright, with no weird smells tainting the air. Dorian contemplates how strange it is that Kennex’s apartment feels more like home than Rudy’s place does, even though he doesn’t visit often and Rudy’s is here he stays.

When Dorian finally sees John, his smile comes back full force, although it’s probably a lot more gentle than previously. The detective in question is currently sprawled out on the bed, sheets tangled around his feet and legs in what is apparently a comfortable position for him. John’s still snoring, loudly, but what makes Dorian’s bleeding heart melt even more is the sight of Tessa, curled up tightly and laying on John’s chest. The detective’s hand is resting on the kitten’s back (who’s grown a lot, despite it being only a week and a half since he’s seen her, Dorian notices proudly), and the cat is slowly rising and falling with each breath that he takes, something that would have been comical if it weren’t so sweet.

It makes Dorian loathe to think of waking him, but they need to get going. The synthetic walks over to the bed and watches amusedly as Tessa’s sleepy amber eyes blink open. The feline notices the synthetic’s presence, and her ears perk up, but she refuses to move, probably out of born-and-bred laziness.

Dorian chuckles and scratches the cat behind her ear. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to move either.” He tells her, his voice quiet.

Tessa blinks lazily in agreement, and shifts slightly, causing John’s hand to fall from her furry back. The detective snuffles in discontent and twitches, making Tessa get up and leap into Dorian’s welcoming arms with a small mewl.

John’s eyes blink open just as slowly as Tessa’s did, and he glares up at Dorian accusingly, who’s holding the indignant kitten in his arms.

“What’re you doing here?” John slurs tiredly.

Dorian pets Tessa’s head and says, “Maldonado sent me to wake you up.” He says, his voice just a touch smug. “You weren’t answering the phone.”

“Oh.” John groans, letting his head fall back against the pillow. “That’s what that ringing was.”

Dorian casts a glance to the other side of the room, where there’s what he identifies as the remnants of John’s phone. He lets out a disapproving noise. “You do realize you’re going to have to pay for that, right?” He says cheekily.

John groans again. “Go away or I’ll set Tessa on you.”

Dorian laughs out loud. “I doubt it.” He says as the cat in question butts her head against the synthetic’s chin. “She likes me better.”

“No, she doesn’t.” Kennex protests loudly.

“Mhm.” Dorian says, walking out of the bedroom. “Keep telling yourself that.”

He hears John cursing and grumbling behind him, and chuckles quietly. Tessa lets out a loud meow and wriggles in the synthetic’s arms before he lets her go. She leaps onto the floor and pads to her bowl of milk and promptly sits down.

A few minutes later, John stumbles into the room, hair mussed up and eyes still half-lidded. “Tessa likes me better.” He grumbles.

Dorian glances at Tessa, who, once seeing John up and about, gets to her paws once again and races to the detective’s side to twine around his legs, purring loudly. John shoots Dorian a smug look, who only smiles and shrugs in response.

\---

Over the next few months, Dorian starts spending more and more time at John’s apartment under the pretext he wants to see Tessa and make sure John isn’t maltreating her or feeding her food that shouldn’t be given to cats.

(“As if!” John had scoffed, while offering the cat a tidbit of bacon. Dorian had rolled his eyes in response, but didn’t say anything.)

Soon enough, instead of Rudy’s place being considered Dorian’s ‘home’, both John and the android started referring to the apartment as home. Dorian doesn’t bother trying to hide how much it pleases him, and somehow, John doesn’t seem to mind it either. Tessa is pleased as well, if the way she starts to wind around Dorian’s legs as well as John’s show how happy she is when he’s present.

\---

A few weeks after their next vacation, John is rushed into the ER with a pale-faced Dorian on the heels of the medics and two bullet wounds in his chest.

The android is forced to wait outside as they operate, his head in his hands as he sits in one of the uncomfortable chairs that were in every waiting room ever. He’s been there for two hours, 42 minutes and 23 seconds exactly when one of the surgeons come out, face grim.

“Are you Kennex’s partner?” He asks, and Dorian shoots up to his feet.

“I-Yes.” Dorian says clumsily, his words heavy on his tongue for the first time since he’s been active. “I could- How- Will he be alright?”

The doctor sighs. “He was extremely lucky, to say the least. Both shots came dangerously close to the heart, and the overall synopsis is a punctured lung, a fractured rib and two others broken, as well as a concussion. It’ll take him some time to recover.”

“Is he conscious?” Dorian asks, feeling as if his joints will give out on him at any moment.

“No, I’m sorry.” The doctor says, shaking his head. “The trauma was extensive; he might never wake up.”

“Wait, he’s in a _coma_?” Dorian says weakly.

“If he remains unconscious, yes.” The doctor says, appraising the android with a curious expression on his face. “But we think the sleep will only last for a week, maximum. But we suggest that you start using techniques that normally revive patients, such as talking to them, just to make sure. The earlier we can get him to wake him, the easier it’ll be.”

Dorian nods his head, wringing his hands together. “Should I bring his cat?” He says after he finds his voice. “She’s very precious to him. Her presence might help.”

The doctor ponders it for a moment and brings out John’s medical file. “Isn’t he allergic to cats?”

“He’s been on medication for some time now, and he’s practically developed an immunity.” Dorian says eagerly. “It says so in the medical file.”

The doctor glances down, then sighs. “Alright. I’ll give you special clearance to bring it in. Show it to the receptionist and you shouldn’t have a problem.”

“Thank you.” Dorian says gratefully.

After a quick call to Detective Stahl and Captain Maldonado to tell them John’s condition, Dorian makes his way home, and arrives in under ten minutes. Tessa is there to greet him at the door, but she is obviously subdued and Dorian can tell that she knows that something happened to John.

“He’ll be okay.” He tells her firmly. “He will. We’ll make sure of that.”

Tessa lets out a small, sad mewl, and allows herself to be put in the cat carrier Dorian managed to convince John to buy a few weeks back.

When they get back to the hospital, Valerie is sitting at John’s bedside, holding the detective’s hand with a worried look on her face. There’s a sudden bite of jealousy in Dorian, and he fights it back down. Now isn’t the time to get confused.

“Dorian.” Detective Stahl says warmly, standing up and releasing John’s hand.

“Detective.” The synthetic replies quietly, his hand flexing around the cat carrier’s handle at the sight of John so still and immobile when normally he’d be up and being sarcastic. Tessa lets out a small sound, and presses her muzzle against the cage.

“Who’s this?” Valerie says, leaning down on one knee to inspect the tortoiseshell cat better.

“Tessa. She’s John’s cat. I thought she might help.” Dorian says, keeping his sentences short and clipped. He’s afraid his voice might crack if he tries to speak more.

Detective Stahl nods and gets up again. “Good idea. I’m going to go find Captain Maldonado; she was talking to the doctor last I saw her.” She shoots Dorian a small, sad smile that has some hidden meaning behind it before she exits the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Dorian lets out a sigh and puts the carrier on the edge of the bed before unclasping the door and allowing Tessa to exit the carrier. The feline immediately pads to John’s side and curls up there, her chin resting on the detective’s arm. Her amber eyes follow Dorian as he sits down heavily in the chair next to the bed.

After a moment’s hesitation, the synthetic tentatively reaches out and grasps John’s hand. The skin is smooth and warm under his fingers, although the detective’s own are sporting calluses from years working on the force. He strokes his thumb across the back of John’s hand absentmindedly, keeping his blue-grey gaze fixed on John’s relaxed face.

He stays like that until Maldonado comes in, saying that he needs to charge up at Rudy’s and keep the cat fed. When the captain reaches for Tessa, she first bares her teeth, but eventually allows herself to be lifted and put back inside the cage.

Dorian’s battery _is_ low, but he feels a twinge of unease at leaving his partner behind. “You’ll tell me if there’s any change?” He asks Captain Maldonado.

She nods her head briskly. “Of course. Now go get some rest.”

Tessa lets out a loud mewl when Dorian exits the room, distressed as they move further and further away from John.

“I know girl, I know.” Dorian murmurs soothingly, feeling every robotic part of his being straining to turn around right now and go back to John’s side. But he can’t find the captain’s logic; he won’t be any use powered down, and Tessa does need to be fed. “We’ll be back tomorrow, I promise.”

He casts his gaze back only once as they leave the hospital.

\---

The next few days are spent with Dorian and Tessa going back and fro from the hospital and Rudy’s lab. The synthetic realizes that he should probably be back at work, completing cases without John, but Maldonado doesn’t say anything. Dorian supposes he would feel more guilty if John’s life wasn’t at stake.

One the fourth day, there’s a change.

Dorian is sitting in the chair as usual, John’s hand grasped gently in his own. Tessa is once again curled up in the space between the detective’s arm and body, muzzle covered by her tail.

Abruptly, at about three o’clock in the afternoon, Tessa shoots to her paws, fur bristling.

“Tessa?” Dorian says in shock, dropping John’s hand and reaching for the feline.

The cat doesn’t resist his touch, but moves away from it and starts pacing frantically along the edge of the bed.

“What’s the matter with you?” Dorian says, unable to keep the edge of exasperation out of his voice. His emotions have been more and more frayed lately, and he’s even snapped at other people once or twice, but he feels guilty a heartbeat later.

Tessa stops and glares at him with amber eyes before meowing loudly, and flicks her tail against John’s arm.

There’s a moment of stillness... Then John lets out a loud sigh, and to the synthetic’s utter shock, his hazel eyes flicker open slowly.

“Jesus Christ, woman, you’re louder than I am.” The detective grumbles faintly.

At the sound of his voice, Dorian jerks into action, leaning forward and placing his arms on John’s shoulders delicately. “John?” He says, his voice loud and disbelieving.

John squints up at him. “Dorian?” He says slowly, but his eyes widen in alarm. “Dorian what’s wrong?!”

Dorian releases one of his shoulders and reaches up self-consciously. There’s a wetness on his face, and when he pulls his hand away, he realizes that he’s crying. He lets out a small chuckle that sounds more like a sniffle, then lets out a full-blown laugh of relief.

John stares up at him, eyes still concerned, but then Dorian’s pulling him up and wrapping him in a warm hug, gaining comfort from the detective’s heart beating against his chest.

“Dorian?” John says, voice muffled and confused.

Tessa lets out a loud meow, and headbutts John. Dorian laughs again and releases the detective, his entire soul shining with relief at seeing him safe and sound.

“Don’t ever do that again!” He says, his voice turning somber.

John nods dazedly and gathers Tessa into his arms. “Okay.” After a heartbeat, he frowns and looks down at the cat in his grasp. “Hey, Tessa’s looking a little thin. Haven’t you been feeding her correctly? I was only out for-” He pauses, and glances up again. “How long was I out?”

“About five days.” Dorian says sternly. “We thought you were going to die, and I-” He stops, his expression turning stricken, then sheepish. “In any case, the doctors thought you were in a coma, and Tessa was missing you any way, so I brought her along.”

John eyes him up. “And what about you?” He asks finally.

“What about me?”

“You’ve been so busy taking care of Tessa and staying here that you haven’t been charging enough.” John says accusingly.

When Dorian opens his mouth to protest, John raises a hand. “Don’t lie. I can tell.” He sighs and strokes Tessa. “Thanks though.”

“For what?” Dorian asks carefully.

John stares at him steadily, his hazel gaze clear. “For taking care of her. And for...” He hesitates, and the tips of his ears turn red. “For watching over me.”

Dorian smiles slightly. “Even unconscious, I had to keep you from getting into trouble.”

John rolls his eyes amusedly. “Yeah, yeah.” He pauses. “But seriously, has she been eating well?”

Dorian lets out a small laugh at that. Let it never be said that John Kennex isn't cat person.

\---

A few months later, Tessa decides her favorite spot to sleep is sandwiched between Dorian and John as the detective sleeps and the android watches over them both.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Last piece of writing before I leave for the holidays. I'll be back the 21st.


End file.
